Una noche sin ti
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Entre discusiones cotidianas que siempre mantenía con Wolfram, había soltado en una de ellas que prefería dormir con mujeres por la noche, con 'una buena novia a la qué abrazar', si citaba sus propias palabras. "Está bien, ya no dormiré en tu cuarto, Yuuri"


**Kyou Kara Maou**

 ** _Yuuri x Wolfram_**

 _Entre discusiones cotidianas que siempre mantenía con Wolfram, había soltado en una de ellas que prefería dormir con mujeres por la noche, con 'una buena novia a la qué abrazar', si citaba sus propias palabras. "Está bien, ya no dormiré en tu cuarto, Yuuri"_

 **NOTA:** Esta serie la via hace casi diez años, le retomé el gusto por alguna razón y simplemente no puedo con el amor de Wolf hacia Yuuri y cómo éste poco a poco también comienza a enamorarse.

 _¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!_

* * *

 **Una noche sin ti**

No estaba completamente dormido, pero tampoco completamente despierto, razón por la cual pudo claramente escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y unos pasos acercarse a su ía sido sin duda un día largo y cansado, de altas y bajas. Pero especialmente, había cometido un gran error.

Entre discusiones cotidianas que siempre mantenía con Wolfram, había soltado en una de ellas que prefería dormir con mujeres por la noche, con 'una buena novia a la qué abrazar', si citaba sus propias palabras. La verdad es que había sido puro instinto y pensaba que Wolfram reaccionaría como era costumbre armando un escándolo y recordándole que no le importaba y que él era su prometido. Sin embargo lo había desorientado el resultado que tomó la situación. El chico makoku de rubios cabellos lo había observado con una expresión entre sorprendido y pensativo, se quedó en silencio por un buen par de segundos para después relajar su cuerpo y contestar 'está bien' ¿Qué era lo que estaba bien? 'Ya no dormiré en tu cuarto, Yuuri'.

A pesar de la seriedad con la que Wolfram había hablado, no lo había creído cierto. Hasta que esa noche llegó y pasadas un par de horas, seguía solo en su habitación. Quiso esperarlo hasta media noche y luego comprendió que su palabra había sido cierta.

Su reacción, afirmar que ya no dormirían juntos cuando estaban discutiendo, lo había desconcertado tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarle a Conrad por su opinión.

"Puede que muchas veces no lo demuestre, pero Wolfram es en verdad un chico muy listo y buen estratega. Aparte de la magia, era una de sus cualidades más habladas en sus días de academia. Es posible que haya aceptado que tienes otra vida en otro mundo y que, cuando todo esto termine, quieras concluir tus días en ese lugar, con personas de ese mundo"

Es lo que le había comentado. Y si lo pensaba mucho, realmente había bastante de lógica. Wolfram había madurado demasiado sin darse cuenta. No era el niño caprichoso que conoció en su primera cena. Era un soldado que siempre confiaba en él, que lo ayudaba y le creía. Era una persona sumamente leal y generosa, amable. Alguien que siempre estaba a su lado sin importar qué. Había llegado a enfrentarse a sus propios hermanos por defender sus ideas.

Muy a lo lejos, en su pequeño mundo entre la realidad y el sueño, escuchó un "debilucho" seguido de un resoplido y luego una sensación cálida en su pecho. Era la mano de alguien que posterior le acarició el cabello.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Al fin había conseguido lo que por mucho tiempo había intentado. Tener la cama para él sólo y alejar al rubio de la idea de "fiancé". Pero la verdad era que eso le generaba un poco de -bastante- molestia. Si tenía que ser honesto con él mismo, había hablado solo por hablar porque, una parte muy recóndita de sí, le gustaba pelear con Wolfram y escucharlo decir 'No me interesa, soy tu prometido'. Si tenía que ser honesto con él mismo, se había tardado pero ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo por la noche a su lado. Si tenía que ser honesto con él mismo... la verdad era que, con un poco de temor, sentía algo por el chico.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo habían cobijado, le habían acomodado la almohada, había cerrado su ventana y apagado las velas que tenía encima del escritorio. No había duda: Wolfram se preocupaba mucho por él, incluso después de haber sido tan hiriente con sus palabras.

-Wolfram...-exclamó entre la oscuridad. Sabía que era él quien había hecho todas esas cosas. Escucho una expresión de sobresalto que lo confirmaba- Quédate...

-Yuuri...

Los ojos se le volvieron a cerrar, el sueño trataba de ganar terreno.

-¿Está bien? ¿Tú no...?

-Quédate- dijo rotundamente tratando de mantenerse despierto para escuchar la respuesta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir que alguien se recostaba a su lado. Estiró su brazo y dejó que sus dedos rozaran suavemente los de Wolfram. Si se encontraban juntos, todo estaría bien. SEsa noche dormiría tranquilo.


End file.
